


你要将釱溶进血里

by Uccello



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 但人类是什么、我们是什么？
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 2





	你要将釱溶进血里

**Author's Note:**

> 非常规的异常和平线，没有真的完全变人类的康纳和没有一夜间积极向上的汉克，天亮时没有太多事改变；  
> 康纳第一人称视角，部分语句自己之前写康纳相关用过；  
> 这篇原本是魔都30号slo的无料，目前漫展延期不定搞不好去不了了所以干脆直接发出来了，如果有缘届时可以找我拿实体...。

《你要将釱溶进血里》

在过往中由人类宣称：人血构成生命。

随后他们将主语又改为思考或自由，演变为任意能够填充其中而构成一句定论的词汇，以此来验证主观意志的胜利，都有其道理。程序桎梏的高墙倒塌后几乎没有什么在改变，异常乱流也不足以翻天覆地地将程序改写为人类原理未知的思索，我的指尖没有生出血肉、心脏也不为温度与活着而奋力跳动。我的身躯仍旧是、永远是机械，但我能够为自己编写行动指令，将缘由从数值的计算或更高的命令改称为主观意愿；而反复推演斟酌过的话语可以被不受控的代码……被深思熟虑的冲动和盘托出。一切是无关效率与崇高目的的记忆、是思考，是模拟情感驱使出违背原始逻辑的自由，是“我”。

到底我没有什么所有物可以交付，也没有性命淌在釱中。唯有赤诚的情感或许能当作为人称道的筹码；而用纯粹的价格判断，我自己便是我所拥有最贵重的物件。这一结论的先决条件是忽略通俗小说中因爱而互换所有权的亲密关系定义，毕竟汉克偶尔充满耶利哥所宣扬的仿生人道主义。但我不曾拥有全部权限直接指向的购买者，解开我红墙枷锁的也并非被轻易迭代丢弃的怨恨或机械停机前的濒死恐惧，因此，对状似不平等的从属关系我不会电子元件过敏。我没有什么更珍贵的东西可以给他，这是缘由之一。

所以我还是给他挡刀，或子弹。在开门前说着了解并且乖乖站在他身后，之后再凭借预构程序带来的时间优势冲上前去为他挡刀，或子弹。

这理所当然。人类躯体所受的物理性创伤通常不可逆转，会形成长久不愈的疤痕、会造成绝大多数人类都倾向于回避的猛烈痛楚，会留下皮肤下长久窥伺的负面回想；如果射中心脏或其他明确要害，则是一场彻底无法填补无法倒流的悲剧。说到底，生的本能理应只烙刻在生命体所独有的血中，而我们，优先保全人类的要求被编写在基础代码，保全特定人类的最高优先级则被亲自选为行动的前提指令。

所以子弹理所当然地卡进我的胸腔，烧穿液态皮肤层和高分子塑料、让奔涌的釱闷燃在夏季正式来临前潮湿粘腻的空气，最后被金属骨架阻拦在汉克之前二十五厘米处。这就是机械的优势，伪劣的血管破损后可以自主调整内容物的流向以及时止损，而系统警告的弹窗可以暂且忽视，只要关闭对痛觉感知的模拟，便可以在核心组件运转期间行动如常、便可以与此同时地实时计算对手的行动轨迹并作出最佳应对。就算脉搏调节器损伤……就算死去、就算暂且死去。我骤然中止这一假设，在汉克将犯人双手扣起后。“害怕”，我的发声组件在虚无中重复道，我在抗拒对“死去”的想象，如同他此刻执意要优先送我去检修的、几乎要透出悲哀的愤怒。

抱歉，副队长。我说，但好在你没有受伤。

只有确认他安全后我的系统才有演算出对停机恐惧的余裕，但绝不会如人类般在事件发生后再因其恶劣的、并未发生的可能性而出现战栗。我不假设子弹飞向他心脏的可能性，因为每一次无可避免的灼烧都只会如此地被抵挡在层层叠叠的金属之中，即使我会如他所想般感到恐惧、即使仍旧有大约百分之十的可能性我会需要在上传数据后再更换一具躯体。他仍旧阴沉着面色，甚至因为这句道歉程度有所深化，这并不全然因为正执拗地看类人物的机械内里正被赤裸地更换组件，这并非探测与分析的结果，但我知道。我知道理解这之中的一切都还需要时间，就像他给过我时间去理解人类——准确地说，去理解他的一切。

半小时后我更换好受损零件从后勤区向外走，副队长习以为常地在离开维修室后早退，没有留下半点字句，按照统计数据与温度和时间的测算，此刻他会在汉堡店补一顿凶狠的午餐，二十分钟后抵达吉米酒吧，或去商场买酒。无论如何，当我下班回到家时他一定已经因这场突发受损事故而醉倒在地。我至今也还时常疑惑于生物体的构造，历史或自然中突破肉体极限的案例五花八门，部分被夸赞为意志获胜、部分被称作医学奇迹。我认为汉克属于后者，他长期而间歇的酗酒竟然始终未能损害躯体超过阀值，正如他运气可嘉到在那之前的三年零一个月中俄罗斯轮盘从未赌输，或许同时也涉及较为深层的意识作用：他想要活着，他只是用尖刻的戳刺去验证活着。长久的挣扎迎来些可以倚仗的理由，但戒断反应或习惯永远与深重苦痛一般长久。

检测程序运行完毕，我们没有人类的术后创伤，崭新的主输送管与左手正常到仿佛不曾有损坏的被拆解更换，液态皮肤层覆过去，遮掩关节的常规细缝，高分子塑料外壳完好无损，但针对任务记录的存储区内还残存左小臂与手连接处的替代性创伤数据，这是一个比喻，像一个长久开启、无法清除但并不影响功能运行的病毒程序，因为内含对人类被猛烈情绪过度戳刺的模仿的回顾：近乎断裂的手部组件，高分子塑料外壳划痕平整密集，无需额外测量确认，完美的相同长度与间距，深重而苦涩；蓝血从输送管中彻底流尽，得益于机械不存在的血小板与效率至上绝不浪费的光滑管道；然后停机。

仿生人偶尔执着地认定自己为人类，极端案例中它们尝试如人类般死去。那是一些从现实层面而言毫无意义、至少毫无益处的行为，背后的代码简单清晰，但同人类一道以失血过多自尽的动机无从探究。门后是干涸的沉闷的红与流淌的鲜活的蓝，釱浸泡着凝结为漂浮薄片的血，凉透的水里涌动浅红。二者不相溶，在地板凹陷处不断挥发、又填充，形成某种近乎虚假永恒的平衡。

我阅览它第一视角的记忆存储，并不如同其他案例那般愤怒、悲怮或其它，系统为它模拟出一段长久而平缓的苦痛，我将此评估为它没有对停机产生“恐惧”波动的缘由。仅仅是我们称之为情绪，过往我站在另一立场矢口否认，说那是对人类拙劣的模仿，但时至今日也无法真正解读它除却病毒乱码之外的内核。精巧的措辞在此刻没有意义，哲学化的思辨同样。你只需要感受，他大约在冬天时说过。人类尝试描述情感千百年，但没有语种或人能够真正将它量化。我曾也如此地尝试着去读取那些深刻的、属于生命体的痛苦，但无济于事，从那些哀切的文字中我生出些对待当时异常体一般的悲悯，适合被网络评论区的人类怪罪作高高在上的傲慢。

但此刻我抬起眼顺着阴影向上，布料褶皱起伏，那把左轮此时此刻仍旧在副队长的口袋里，安静、冰凉、习以为常，但向下拖拽的重量永远客观存在。

这块控制着对“思考”模拟的系统主干——“我”本身，由此而倏然怀抱起一串无法摆脱的真切低落。我一度认为汉克的暴怒来自于替代性创伤，能将釱认作人血、能将弹孔卡在组件之间感受为烧焦了皮肉。但这一假设无数次被推翻，首次发生于大使桥下，在那被人定义为“转瞬”或“刹那”的时间里，对万亿项相关条目的检索最终徒劳无获，毕竟在此之前或许从来没有人类想问起一台机器的死活；最近一次则终结于此刻。

抱歉，副队长。我说，下一次我会乖乖站在你身后。

他说几个我也学会但不常用到的脏字，侧过身来让那隐约轮廓淹没到更深的影中，用看透了的、始终无法习惯这一切的口吻数落并未受到实质伤害的我，出于这一原因，使得话语中“不然下次我就丢下你不管”之类原就可能性为零的威胁更有气无力。然后他宣布结案，后勤人员前来收拾残局，我妥帖地上传并封存这段讯息，但沉重而哀切的痛苦仍旧客观存在于某一区块内被存储、被记忆、被感同身受。那是我第一次放弃阻止汉克醉酒，我坐在吧台边一言不发，面前放一杯徒有其表的蓝色调酒，花费出厂以来最为长久的思忖检索。

具有主观意愿的人或物会为其他个体——尤其是与之相关的、为其所爱的个体的痛苦而悲怮，极端情况下甚至愿意以自己的性命作为抵押交换。在汉克的反应中多表现于无需其它缘由的愤怒，伴生情况为酩酊大醉，其理由仍需观察分析。我最终如此结论，可以类比为我为他而席卷全部代码的尖锐乱流，与过往中更换掉的诸多受损组件，也是眼下我检测到他负面情绪降回稳定水平时为自己更改的长久行动计划。

所以他才能第无数次醉倒在无意义的空枪里，砸在地砖上发出某种沉闷的声响，圣伯纳犬见怪不怪地枕在前爪，和酒精中毒昏迷的主人发出的鼾声此起彼伏。夜里十一点整。老式门锁的金属吱呀作响，我把钥匙放回地毯下，自顾自穿过电视深夜档无趣黯淡的光。汉克仅仅是饮酒过度，偶有发生，频率较上一个十一月下降十个百分点。数据仍旧在习惯范围内浮动，如同这里的一切、如同底特律的一切、如同世界的一切，平缓的、如同程序设置般的一切，暂且不再有要毁灭这一切于呜咽或巨响中的反派，但这个世界还是残破不堪。我们不否认。

习惯。或者说已经变成一段毫不起眼的、如同“拿出钥匙开门”一样稀松平常的简单指令：走过去把不省人事的中年警官架起、移动到浴缸里、扯掉沾着酒渍的旧T恤丢进洗衣篓、放温水、赶在他醒来前为他注射足够消解酒精对人体百分之八十损害的针剂。他今天倒下的角度不够凑巧，酒瓶和玻璃杯碎在地上，相框碎裂脱落的薄片也浸在酒里，唯独木框与相片奇迹而顽强地飞到更远处幸免于难。

你应该放下枪与过去，你不应该再看那张照片。你应该被轻巧的言语打动，应该为了死去的人学着重新开始生活。应该依照世界要求的那般乖顺、乐观、美好。应该像个正常人活着。应该如此。因为统计数据如此计算，因为录入云端的人间常理这样要求，因为求生惧死才合该是人类本能。那些冠冕堂皇的话或冷淡客观的道理，他一直都知道，但这只是“事实”。陈疴之所以为陈疴，正因其难以治愈、永远在皮肤下敞着伤口。

没有什么因此被影响，我们仍旧拥抱、接吻、做爱，长久地活着、活下去，如同每个角落中的每两个或几个正常人一般。

相片要收回书架，订购新的相框明日抵达。而那支枪，我如同神经质或强迫情结过重的人类般施行今日的第二场例行检查，转动弹仓、依次确认它空荡，抽屉中子弹只符合配枪的口径。他默许。他默许这种出千行为，仍旧会抬起轻飘的枪口听一声响，就当赌局又过一盘、游戏又进一关。日历又推后一页。在上一场十一月里我们假设过太多的死，我的、他的，我在他枪下不躲不闪地意图否认爱却解释死，也在对那左轮下一枚子弹被嵌进颅骨的预构生出热切的痛苦来：遗憾、哀伤、恐惧；某种无法消解无法删除的、较此前一切都更为猛烈的失控电流。

他早就已经不再在这样醒来时混沌地焦躁，像醉后断片连带着那些悲哀与恼怒一道被现代科技的产物消解成全然无害的成分了，看向我的时候整个案发现场都被收拾得妥当，物归原处，然后某一瞬间他的视线短暂地给了收着枪的抽屉，又交还给我。像第一次发现我卸掉了子弹时那样沉默片刻最终也一言不发，直到他愿意为止，不会太久，昭示着我们正式把这个过程揭过一页。我完成了计时结果的录入，数据折线正在清晰可见地平稳降落。这也是过程之一，毕竟在二零三八年十一月九日的十一时四十八分的那一次激烈至极的相互折磨收尾后，他原谅我所需的时间长度便呈现出一场断崖式的下跌。

彼时我站在暂停的暴雪里，说：你可以剖开我的胸腔看这颗人造心脏，彻底发现它是与釱一样冰凉的蓝……可以因中枢的指令而变得炽烈滚烫，但永远不会如同真正的人类器官一般鲜活。我永远都是由机械构成内里，人格与表层情感都可以通过模拟呈现，届时，你们又将如何判定其真假？如今我仍旧套在纯白色的塑料躯壳里，从否定派的角度，在身体力行地推翻它。我换过太多损坏的组件，返厂维修如同人类就医，汉克早就或最终接受了这件事，起源于地下四十九层的无声和解。但我的手上仍旧有无法被扫描出的釱血，这是人类文学或艺术作品中常见的一种针对于负罪感的修辞。但我不在意，因我知晓那是促成当下的一项条件，而那台最初、最初的原型机数据被卡姆斯基导入一模一样的机体。

汉克将手掌覆在我胸前，于是我将釱传送泵的振幅调得栩栩如生，他毫不知情所以心满意足，充满未改变的人道主义的天真，与我接吻。

我们接吻。如同过往中的很多次，我在这个过程中学习如何贴近人类漫不经心的措辞，例如这样，比起报出我特别统计中的精确数据，他更喜欢听到这类意乱情迷的虚指概念。在那个众人点燃鲜血以求真切生命的冬夜里我放弃量化情感乱流，就像假装放弃原有的过于理性的那套运算——或者用他们有所倾向偏好习惯的词汇：思维模式，并半真半假地显现出，因那觉醒的、突破了桎梏的情感，我显而易见地在变得真正贴近于人。

但人实际上是什么？我从他口中的唾液分析着与大半年前、一百九十九天前纵向比对的身体数据，是衰老、是脆弱而短暂，是鲜血会干涸、皮肉会枯萎。我们不相溶的血不必如那场惨案般淌过厨房的地砖，而是由我目睹他在足够长久到令人落泪的平和喜乐之中睡去，最终融化在地下六尺，尘归尘、土归土。我仍旧带着诸多不可降解的材料，反正事到如今人类已经对环保事业追悔莫及，届时我生锈的金属骨架与溢出粘腻液体的电路板与芯片在时间里风化，再渗透到遗留的灰烬里，达成物理性的再会。又或者我更换一副制造日期晚几十年的躯壳，放下一束花，百分之七十八的概率将是人造的浅蓝色玫瑰，亲自充当他的遗物、留存一些血，在人类唯心主义或浪漫派的定义里让他永生。

这便是机械的运转，在半个吻里可以从体质检测演算到至少四十年之后的未来，清晰罗列各项可能性的数值，而面不改色，一边预估人类通常避讳、但又不可抗拒的不该避讳的那种死，一边维持眼部组件那能够显得深情款款的湿润度。我确实地用整个中枢爱他，并永远地保证“爱”的准确无误，作为所有相关行动的默认条件、作为挣脱模控生命指令后的最优先目标。但时限也显得太一目了然。剩下的一半吻我仅仅用于亲吻，用人类的方式，放任某种凭空泄露的微弱电流从指尖、从脖颈、从腰胯、从这颗装模作样的心脏流窜，对常规行动造成物理上可忽略不计的影响；经验主义要求阖眼，我照办两秒之久，又睁开眼睛，把所能见的一切也都加以备份载入存储：仍旧清澈的浅蓝、加重的皱纹、笑起来时眼眶弯出与曾经如出一辙的幅度。

现在打开埋在躯壳与内里的全部感知，薄薄电路会开始昭示存在，然后我们做一切事，也全无半点真正意义的疼痛反馈模拟产生，如同啃咬的吻里一些无足轻重的刺激只会被人当作某种助推。我的味觉模拟列举一系列名词或形容：酒，辛辣的、苦涩的，或甜的，甜味占据最大比重。仿佛仿生人也可以被乙醇干扰不存在的中枢神经，或者那一点极微量的残存的可燃物可以烧去电子元件里虚无缥缈的基础程序。出于这种考量，我提议下次检修时为自己更换具有特殊口味的循环液储备，你喜欢什么类型？糖果、饮料，还是其它什么……但他的拒绝反应坚定、和缓而又显得十分难以置信，而我还勉强正常运转的预测系统认定他不会想像我一样现在开始解释缘由。

我还半是顺着程序的设置喘得像人要窒息，断断续续、断断续续地在缝隙中再吻他，寄希望于他能够认识到并理解我作为仿生人无色无味到寡淡的事实。但在这时我回想起那天夜里蓝色的澄澈的状似美丽的酒，我与他碰杯，极清脆而别无深意的一声，它被迅速分解为精细到小数点后三位的成分解析，而味觉给出负面评价，要求我停止此项行动。它辛辣、苦涩、甜腻，与嵌在胃该在的位置的回收袋里的其它皆不相容，与我作为机械要求的一切都不相容。但我仍旧要这样吻他，连苦涩和辛辣都退去，反馈里只有过于文学化与意志获胜的甜。或许这就是原因。我将它也列入可能性的备忘，在未经计算与验证的此刻便优先认定其为正解，如同我理解我们此刻不提起也不想起的、永远存在的苦痛。

效仿人类的薄薄色彩不受控地自指尖开始剥离，我鲜少露出自己赤裸的本质，那与任何传统定义的生命体都太相去甚远，在昏暗里大约显得刺眼异常。他仍旧握着这坚硬而冰冷的手，用力收拢着关节让皮肤紧贴，数据顺血管向那处奔涌，却找寻不到投身另一具身躯内的出路。

我阖上眼让液态层作徒劳无功的挣扎，即使压力感知明确宣称我应当向他告饶、要求他轻些、再轻些，以维持我拟态逼真的程度、以保全那点多余的如履薄冰的矜贵；而中枢和其他每一个字节都叫嚣着要如此地浸泡在竭力类人的感官里：这就是、这也是他爱我的方式，带着不曾改变的、无法改变的人类特质，炽热、执拗、迂回，一意孤行得不要其他人类知晓或理解，但我不是人类、我永远也不是人类，我因数据构成内里而能在一秒内阅览万年、分析每一个音节所能承载的意义，能用过往至未来的一切作为证据，在所有维度的时间里爱他。


End file.
